


I Love That I Hate You So

by pagetsgirl94



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagetsgirl94/pseuds/pagetsgirl94
Summary: Hotch and Emily fight like cats and dogs everyday. Hotch never takes Emily seriously and Emily likes fighting his authority. This is the breaking point.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Office

Emily Prentiss was fuming. She could feel that familiar wave of heat go through her body and it was quickly clouding her judgment. A few days ago Hotch had once again dismissed her theory about a killer and now it turned out that she had been right.

Emily had no idea why he hadn't listened to her but what was really getting her mad this time was that he didn't even acknowledge that she had said it, even when she pointed it out during the meeting. Hotch was famous for doing this to her, among other annoying things. The two of them were constantly fighting and disagreeing, and there was always tension between them and the rest of the team was well aware of it too. Especially when Emily turned out to be right because Hotch would never admit it and would never apologize.

It was the end of the day and Hotch dismissed the team from the meeting. JJ put her hand on Emily's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze as she left but it did nothing to comfort Emily. Emily watched as her teammates left the room until she was the only one left and tried everything she could to calm herself down and pretend like it didn't matter to her. But it was no use, she needed to yell at him. So she did.

In one swift moment she pushed her chair out from the boardroom table, got up, marched out of the boardroom, and up the catwalk to Hotch's office. She opened the door without knocking and slammed the door behind her. Morgan and Reid, who were cluing up for the day, looked up from their desks and glanced at each other. They knew another yelling match between the two of them was long overdue.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Emily yelled as she stormed into Hotch's office, before the door even slammed.

"Emily." Hotch warned, feeling his anger start to bubble up.

"Don't Emily me." She countered. "You completely disregarded my theory two days ago and now it turns out to be true! Why do you never fucking listen to me?" Emily yelled like a teenager yelling at their parents, while taking a few steps into his office.

"I didn't disregard what you said." Hotch replied, raising his voice despite his best efforts. "You just didn't have any creditability at the time. You were just talking out of your ass. "

Emily's mouth fell open. "Talking out of my ass? I was right you fucking prick!" Emily felt her whole body shake with anger but her voice was strong. She was sick and tired of Hotch just ignoring her victories and harping on every single, little mistake.

Hotch watched as the woman in front of him got angrier with each passing moment. He didn't know what it was about Emily but she somehow always managed to get under his skin. He didn't know where it had started or why but she had turned into one of the most infuriating people he had every met.

From Emily's point of view it was very similar but she also always liked to challenge authority, just ask her mother. She just wished Hotch wasn't so goddamn maddening so that she could actually enjoy fighting with him every now and then.

Hotch stood up from his desk. "Really, name calling?" He challenged in a tone that was somewhat calm and level. He huffed. "This is pointless."

"Pointless?" Emily questioned in disbelief. "Why don't you ever take me seriously? Haven't I proven myself to you yet?" She hissed, trying but failing to get herself under control. Hotch didn't respond, just narrowed his eyes at her.

She stepped closer to the desk. "Well, unfortunately for you I have no intensions on trying to please you." She put her hands on the edge of the desk and slowly leaned closer to him, glancing up at him slightly because he was standing above her. "I'm here to do a job that I already know I do well, not try and meet your impossible standards." She took a deep breath and levelled her breathing, despite her racing heart. "So you can just fucking deal with it." She said slowly with a tone that Hotch was sure she learned from the devil himself.

Hotch smirked at her and that made Emily's blood boil again. She wanted nothing more than to smack that stupid smirk off his face. "Everyone else meets my standards just fine." He leaned on his desk as well so that he was eye level with the fuming brunette. "Everyone. Except. You." He stated slowly. "What does that say about you?"

Emily's mouth fell open slightly and her grip on the desk tightened, as she glared at him. She watched as her barely controlled breathing matched his. She couldn't believe how much they fought and how much it affected her. She was hardly able to keep her body from shaking and she had no control over the red flush that was making her face and ears burn.

"You fucking asshole." Emily said in a heated but breathy voice.

"You wanna say that again?" He challenged.

"You fucking asshole!" She repeated, yelling this time just to make sure he heard her clearly. "Just because you have no control in your personal life doesn't mean you can take it out on me. You are insufferable! You are the most annoying person I have ever met!" Emily huffed, getting closer to him. She had never been this close to him before. She looked at the features of his face, his strong jawline, and his eyes clouded with anger and displeasure.

Hotch didn't say anything back, he was momentarily distracted by their closeness, the feeling of her hot breath on his face, and the slight smell of perfume that she had no doubt applied early that morning.

"Say something." She countered with venom in her voice. When he didn't answer her she let out an animalistic frustrated and angry noise before grabbing his tie and pulling his face to hers and smashing their lips together. Hotch moaned in surprise but immediately responded by pushing his tongue through his lips. Emily had never done anything like that before and she didn't fully understand why she was doing it but she caulked it up to the anger and pent up tension between the two of them finally hitting the breaking point.

The kiss was heated but awkward because Hotch's desk was between them. Hotch pulled on her arms slightly and she pulled herself onto his desk without breaking the kiss and slid over it to his side, papers and pens falling on the floor by accident and then on purpose as she flicked a file across the room without a care.

Hotch pushed her legs apart and stood as close as he could to her body. "You're cleaning that up." Hotch panted as he trailed open-mouthed kisses along her neck.

"Fat chance." Emily moaned when she felt him suck on her pulse point, as she pushed another file on the floor, just for good measure. Hotch growled in her ear.

Emily pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor quickly as he stripped off her shirt. He trailed his kisses from her neck to her shoulder where he bit her slightly before moving down her chest forcibly. She pushed back against his force and started unbuttoning his shirt. Hotch unbuckled her bra smoothly and ripped it off her body. He put his hand on her chest and pushed her back forcibly so that she was lying on the desk.

"You drive me up the wall." Hotch moaned before biting at her skin and sucking on her nipple harshly and fondling the other one just as hard.

Emily's back arched into his touch and she grabbed a fistful of his hair and kept him in place. "Do something about it." She moaned with a breathy gasp as her body grinded against his.

They both knew it was wrong but there was no chance they would be able to stop. Emily needed to get the hate and anger out of her body. She was tired of his bullshit and she was so turned on that anyone could walk through the door and she wouldn't care. No one would though because it was the end of the day and she was almost positive that everyone was gone home.

He pushed away from her and stood up, partly to look down at her but also partly to show that he was still in control. He stood between her legs as her torso laid on his desk and her head rested on a few books, slightly sideways. Her lipstick was smeared, her hair slightly messed up, heavy breathing that caused her chest to rise and fall rapidly, and a look of desire and hate across her face that made it all the way up to her eyes.

Emily sat up and pulled his tie over his head but before she could throw it he took it and placed it over her head, letting the stiff material lie loosely between her boobs. His lips crashed to hers again and Emily would never admit it but he was a great kisser and she felt her desire spread at the thought of what else he could do with his mouth.

Emily gave up on his shirt and moved to his pants. Her hand teasingly brushed over his erection causing him to moan into her mouth. She made quick work of his belt and then the buttons and then the zipper before pushing his pants and boxers over his hips, all without looking or breaking the kiss. Emily felt him smile against her lips. She pulled away from him. "Impressed?" She asked with a smug look on her face.

"Nothing you do impresses me." He assured as he kissed a path to her neck again, this time biting at her skin as hard as his words did.

Emily scoffed at him. "Fucking dick." She moaned as she tried to stop but couldn't help herself as her body grinded against his when she felt his erection at her center.

Emily dug her nails into his skin harder than necessary and slowly dragged them down his chest and toned stomach, causing Hotch to hiss in her ear. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled her off the desk to stand so that he could push them off her hips. When they landed on the floor she stepped out of them and kicked them aside as Hotch's hands went down her back and grabbed her ass and he groaned in her ear. His hand lifted slightly and he smacked her ass, not hard because he was testing the waters first. She let out a slight gasp of surprise so he smacked her ass again, a little harder this time.

"Is that really how hard you want to spank me?" Emily challenged, once again seeing through his bullshit. "Bend me over your fucking knee." She said harshly into his ear.

Never wanting to listen to her, he bent her over his desk and grabbed his tie that was still around her neck and pulled on it slightly. He watched her in awe, as her perfect ass was displayed and waiting for him. He massaged her ass and then reeled back and spanked her hard enough to send her forward slightly. She cried out at the shock and initial pain, but her cry turned into a moan as the pain dulled into warm pleasure. He did it again. And again. And again. Each time earning a slightly different sound as her ass turned pink. Emily felt her pussy get wetter and wetter with each spank and the loss of control.

Hotch loved the power and the control, and he especially liked the payback for Emily getting under his skin, even of she did enjoy the punishment. Hotch really believed he could do this all day but his dick ached for attention. He let go of the tie and Emily fell forward slightly.

Emily stood up and turned around to kiss him again. Their tongues battled as Emily sat back on the desk, moaning as the cool surface soothed her ass.

When they parted Hotch took a second to look at her. Her lipstick was virtually all gone, hair messier than before, and hickeys forming all along her neck and chest. He smirked to himself, she was going to be pissed about that. Emily leaned back on the desk again and he watched as spread her legs wide for him. He eyes roamed her body, taking note of her stiff nipples, heavy breathing, and glistening pussy, all because of him.

"Waiting for an engraved invitation?" Emily asked, raising an eyebrow and pulling him from his thoughts.

"Stop talking." He demanded as he pulled her thong off and quickly entered her without warning.

"Oh fuck!" Emily cried as she felt every inch of him be swallowed by her. Her eyes rolled back and her breath caught in her throat. Hotch pulled out of her and entered her quickly again, rendering the same response for Emily.

His thrusts were slow and long and they were sinful torture for Emily. "You're so tight." Hotch groaned through gritted teeth as she felt him tighten her lower muscles more. He glanced up and saw her breathless grin. "You little minx." He growled.

"Come on Hotch." She moaned, egging him on. She grabbed his dress shirt that was still half on him and pulled him closer to her. "Fuck me like I know you want to." She breathed before capturing his lips.

He thrusted into her as hard as he wanted to just once to test the waters and stopped deep inside her. Emily's body tensed as she was thrust forward and she broke the kiss in order to scream.

When he didn't move she rolled her eyes. "Hotch, if you don't fuck me I'll leave." Emily warned and Hotch scoffed.

"I'm sure you will." He countered before starting the pace that Emily was craving. He knew she was just saying that to get under his skin and of course it worked.

Hotch had to loop his arms around her thighs or he would fuck her right off of the slick surface of his desk. Her boobs bounced with her body and it was one of the most mesmerizing things he had every seen. One had left her leg and grabbed her boob, squeezing and pulling on her nipple. It must have felt good because one of Emily's hands did the same to the other boob. Her other hand ran through her hair as she continuously moaned and cursed. It was music to his ears.

He could already feel Emily's pussy start to contract around his dick and he knew she was close.

"Are you going cum already?" Hotch teased with a wicked grin. "I'm just that good am I? You can't control yourself around me."

Emily laughed bitterly. "Fuck you."

She gasped as Hotch's hand played with her clit and she knew she couldn't hold back any longer. Her body tensed, her fingers dug into his shoulders, her eyes snapped shut, her grip on her boob tightened, and her mouth opened slightly as a long, harsh moan fell from her lips. "Goddamn it!"

Hotch watched in awe as her pussy contracted around him and pleasure ran through her body. He got lost in the blissful sounds she was making and the feeling of her body so perfectly molded to his. Emily gasped as she tried to get her breath back as she came back down fro her high.

Her hooded eyes met Hotch's cocky gaze. Emily rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She hissed even though he hadn't said anything. She got off the desk and pulled him to one of the oversized chairs on the other side of desk. She pushed on his chest lightly for him to sit down but he barely moved. She let out an annoyed sound as she pushed him hard enough to knock him off balance and he sat down in the chair. "Was that really so difficult?" She huffed before straddling him.

Hotch stayed silent as she lined herself up and slowly sunk down on him. "Fuck me." She sighed as she reveled in the feeling of him filling her again. She didn't know how he could be giving her so much pleasure but at the same time annoying her so much like always.

She slowly rode him, making sure to get every inch of him deep inside her. One hand grabbed the arm of the chair to steady herself and the other went to grab her boob again. She twisted her nipple as he hit a sensitive spot, causing her to gasp and look at him.

"You feel so good." Hotch moaned as he stared at the ceiling and held her hips tightly.

"Yeah?" She said in a breathy voice. Hotch nodded. "How good?" She challenged with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow as she kept a steady, euphoric pace.

Hotch's head lowered until he was looking at her again. "Pretty damn good." He moaned, instead of poking fun at her again. He pushed down on her hips to make her grind into him.

Emily's hands slammed onto Hotch's chest, fingers digging into his skin, causing Hotch to moan. She chocked out a gasp as the new wave of pleasure surprised her. "Fuck!" She all but screamed. "Faster." She begged as she grinded on him faster.

Hotch moaned as he felt himself deep in Emily's warm body. He pushed and pulled on her hips as fast as he could. Emily felt tingles travel through her body as she quickly approached another orgasm.

"Again?" Hotch moaned, his cocky grin making another appearance.

Emily's fingers curled deeper into his skin as she looked at him through hooded eyes. "Stop talking." She demanded before she let pleasure take over her body again. Her back arched as her hips continued to rotate on him. Her eyes rolled back as she stared at the ceiling above them and felt herself tighten around Hotch. "Oh god!" She cried as she came for the second time. Her head lowered and she tucked her chin into her body as she felt Hotch get harder inside her. "Fuck." She breathed in a long moan.

Hotch grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her again. Hard and deep thrusts with no rhythm. He knew he wasn't going to last. "Get on the floor." Hotch strained. When she didn't move he growled in frustration and couldn't hold out any longer. He held Emily's hips still as he came deep inside her. She watched as his body tensed and she sighed as she felt him cum over and over.

A string of groans and moans fell from Hotch's mouth as he came down from his high. His heavy breathing matched hers as they both realized what just happened.

Emily got off of Hotch and ran a hand through her hair and leaned back on Hotch's desk. Hotch still hadn't moved. She watched, as the man she still hated so much was seemingly speechless. "Cat got your tongue?" She asked with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself." Hotch replied, narrowing his eyes at her. "Why don't ever listen to me?" Emily raised her eyebrow, playing dumb. "I told you to get on the floor!" He said raising his voice slightly.

Emily rolled her eyes and went to pick up her clothes. "I'm on the pill. It doesn't matter." She huffed.

Hotch got up and picked up his boxers and put them on. "You are unbelievable."

They finished getting dressed in a tense silence and it was clear that nothing had changed. She took out a mirror from her purse and looked over her appearance. She wasn't in too rough condition until she looked at her neck and chest and saw her complexion riddled with hickeys. "You motherfucker!"

Hotch wore an evil grin. "I didn't hear any complaints."

"Well you're hearing them now!" Emily said, also raising her voice. "You are infuriating."

"Yeah and so are you." Hotch agreed. They fell into a silence again as they finished trying to be presentable.

"Now what?" Emily asked, a little bit of awkwardness falling over her despite her best effort.

"Well this certainly didn't change anything. You clearly still piss me off more than anyone else. "

"An honour I don't take lightly." Emily quipped.

Hotch didn't feel like fighting again tonight, maybe tomorrow but not tonight. "That's enough. I think it's time to go home."

Emily agreed. "See you tomorrow morning. Sir." She spat as she left his office without another word.

"Good luck covering up those hickeys Prentiss." Hotch yelled as she walked down the catwalk. He watched as she stuck up her middle finger without looking back.

"Eat a dick Hotch!" She yelled over her shoulder before walking through the glass doors and going home. She felt that familiar ball of anger in the pit of her stomach and knew that not a goddamn thing had changed between them, but hey she wasn't complaining.


	2. Car

It had been just over a month since Emily and Hotch's first encounter and it was clear nothing was different. At one point Emily had thought it was a dream but the hickeys that slowly faded throughout the following week was a dead giveaway that it was real.

Morgan, JJ, and Garcia had questioned Emily ruthlessly about a hickey that she forgot to cover on her neck. Then on closer inspection JJ discovered that Emily had covered up many hickeys and then the torment only got worse. They asked her endless questions that week and a month later they still poked fun at her.

Present day, the team was investigating a case just out of town. Five women had gone missing in less than a month but they had a few suspects in mind and the team didn't think it would take a long before the case was solved.

Hotch had already pushed something that Emily has suggested aside so they were already on thin ice. When Hotch assigned her to go with him to do an interview with a suspect named Robert, out of town, Emily felt dread run through her body. Sitting in a car with Hotch for hours was the last thing she wanted to do.

JJ gave her a quick pep talk to try and cheer Emily up but it didn't work, it never did but Emily always appreciated the effort.

The rest of the team stayed at the office while Hotch and Emily got ready. Emily was quickly gathering a few things at her desk when she heard Hotch yelling out to her from his office. "Hurry up Prentiss!"

Emily rolled her eyes as she picked her bag off the ground and waltzed over to his office doorway. "Ready sir." She replied in a harsh tone that she conjured up effortlessly.

"About time." He replied as he got up from his desk and picked up his bag.

"Is this really how we're going to do this?" Emily asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied quickly as he walked past her. Emily huffed. Fine. If this is how he wanted to spend two hours in the car then so be it.

They went down to the SUV and Hotch got in the driver's seat. They settled into a tense silence as they got on the highway.

"So are we going to talk about how you shut me down again today?" Emily asked, breaking the silence after 20 minutes.

"You were talking out of your ass." He said as if it was obvious.

"I seem to do that a lot." She huffed out, rolling her eyes. Emily still couldn't meet his impossible standards and it was infuriating. He was the only person in her life so far that she couldn't please, professionally that is. But regardless, she knew she was a good agent and a good asset to the team. She just had to keep reminding herself of that.

Hotch's phone rang about halfway through their drive and he answered it through Bluetooth. "Hey JJ. What do you have?" He answered.

"We found another link to the crime scenes and Robert. We checked out his alibi for the latest victim and it doesn't add up. There is no record of him working late and none of his colleagues remembered him coming to work that day at all." Emily and Hotch glanced at each other. "He also didn't have the interview with the police officer like he said he would."

"That's interesting." Emily said slowly. "He was very insistent on meeting with the police officer. In fact it was his idea."

"He lied." Hotch dismissed.

Emily looked over at him. "Obviously Hotch. I was just finishing the narrative." She replied, her annoyance evident to Hotch and her colleagues on the other end of the phone. A few beats of silence consumed the phone call before Morgan spoke.

"Well we are going to continue trying to poke holes in more of his alibis and we have an interview lined up with someone who may know something about Robert's involvement. She will be arriving in about two hours." Morgan finished.

"Great work everyone. We will talk again when Prentiss and I are done with the interview." Hotch said before bidding goodbye and hanging up.

"Does it get you off to dismiss me or something?" Emily asked once he ended the call, even though she knew damn well that it did.

"I don't think that's appropriate Prentiss." Hotch stated in a calm, neutral voice.

Emily scoffed. "I think we crossed that line."

"That is enough." Hotch spat angrily. "We need to talk about the interview." Emily rolled her eyes again like a teenager even though Hotch wouldn't see it because he was watching the road.

They spent the rest of the car ride talking about the interview and Hotch surprisingly agreed with some of Emily's suggestions and points. This only further annoyed Emily. It shouldn't be a surprise that she was being listened to or taken seriously, it should be a common occurrence.

After what seemed like a lifetime they arrived at the police station and waited for Robert to show up. He was ten minutes late but everyone was grateful that he was there.

Hotch and Emily did their classic good cop bad cop routine. Hotch toned down the bad cop quite a bit because they still needed to get basic information out of him and they weren't ready to get a confession out of him quite yet. They had a good rhythm going and they so easily bounced off each other and picked up cues. It was probably because they were essentially bickering and disagreeing the whole time, this time as part of their job and not because they hated each other.

They got most of the information they needed and Emily was pretty convinced that they were talking to their UNSUB. Overall Emily thought the interview went almost flawlessly.

Once Robert left Hotch and Emily thanked the police officers and left the police station. It was just after one so the two agents went to a coffee shop to have lunch. Hotch was busy going over notes and quickly writing in details about Robert's tone and body language so they wouldn't be forgotten. Once they finished eating they got back in the SUV and began their trip back to the BAU.

Emily took a turn looking over the notes as they drove. "I think the interview went well overall." Emily stated, breaking the silence.

"I guess it all depends on perspective." Hotch responded simply.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emily asked as she looked up from the papers and at her boss.

His jaw tightened and he sat up straighter in his seat before he spoke. "You missed critical cues I gave you and because of that we missed out on information about his ex-girlfriend and their relationship."

Emily's mouth fell open slightly. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, raising her voice slightly. "She is 30, brown hair, brown eyes, slim, works at a clothing store in the mall, has no children, and is currently in another relationship. Their relationship was shit. They dated for just over a year, she didn't help pay bills, she cheated on him at least once, was verbally abusive according to him, and disappeared without contacting him." Emily rattled off quickly. "You can't convince me that we missed out on information."

"Good. I have no desire to try and convince you of anything." Hotch replied evenly, although Emily could see that his body was tense.

"You are unbelievable!" Emily exclaimed loudly, looking out the window and trying to control the bubble of rage that was forming in her stomach.

Before Hotch could respond JJ called his phone. He answered and started giving the rest of the team a run down on the basic information that they got from the interview. The rest of the team was impressed at the amount of personal information they managed to get out of Robert. Hotch risked a glance at Emily and immediately regretted it when she stuck her tongue out at him. Hotch rolled his eyes.

They had been talking for nearly 15 minutes and Emily had yet to say anything. Hotch talked calmly and evenly and every time Emily attempted to speak up he quickly said something else. Eventually Emily's anger grew and she just gave up and looked out the window again at the passing scenery.

"Did you leave Emily at the police station?" Morgan asked, when he noticed that she hadn't said anything.

"Unfortunately not." Emily answered quickly. "Instead I'm stuck in car with a man whose ego is so big I can hardly breathe."

"Prentiss stop being childish." Hotch demanded.

"No! You can't even acknowledge that I did a good job in the interview even though you know damn well that it went extremely well. Instead you forget to ask some questions and blame me for missing cues that we both know were never there."

"You missed the cues!" Hotch said, raising his voice. "If we have gaps in our information it is your fault." He spat. He didn't 100% believe that and if he was being honest she was right; he was pissed at himself for forgetting to ask some questions, even if they didn't seem important. What was fueling his anger was the fact that she was seeing through his bullshit again.

"You're a fucking dick!" Emily yelled. "Could you possibly drive any slower?!" Emily could feel that her face was flushed red and she could feel her anger building with each passing second.

"Stop talking Prentiss." He demanded, before turning his attention back to the call. "We will be back in two hours. We will talk more then." Hotch said shortly before hanging up the phone. "You need to check your level of professionalism."

"They hear us fight all the time so what's the difference?"

Hotch let out an annoyed sigh. "Does it get you off to disobey my orders or something?" He said in a mocking voice.

"And what if it does?" Emily challenged, raising her voice again.

Hotch glanced at her and could tell she was beyond pissed at him. An entire morning of bickering and annoying each other had built them both up to the point of no return. Her hands were balled up in fists and her chest rose and fell with quick but still controlled breaths.

Without saying anything Hotch put on the blinker and started to pull over to the side of the highway. "Are you going to tell me to walk the rest of the way?" Emily asked in a mocking tone that sounded surprisingly calm. Hotch felt a wave of anger flow through his body and he wondered how the hell Emily and her mother hadn't killed each other.

"Shut the hell up!" Hotch said, raising his voice again as he put the SUV in park and turned off the engine. He took off his seatbelt and looked over at her for less than a second before his lips crashed against hers. Emily moaned into his mouth as his tongue forced its way into her mouth immediately. One of her arms snaked around his neck and tried to pull him closer to her.

Their lungs burned for air and when they separated she took off her seatbelt as Hotch pushed his seat back and Emily quickly climbed over the console and into his lap. Her lips found his again and she ran her hands roughly through his hair. She rolled her hips the best she could and his hands gripped her waist tightly. Emily leaned back slightly, being careful not to hit the horn, and grinded on him.

Hotch leaned up to place open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and neck. Emily moaned as she felt him start to get hard underneath her. "I swear to god if you leave any marks on my neck I will kill you." She breathed through gritted teeth.

Hotch sucked on her neck harder in response. Emily pulled away quickly. "I'm serious Hotch. I don't have a lot of makeup with me." Hotch would take that into consideration and decide later if he gave a damn or not.

Emily pulled her shirt over her head and threw it in the backseat. Hotch quickly took off her bra and threw it behind him as well, before roughly massaging her boobs. Emily gasped as he pinched and pulled on her nipples and was suddenly very aware that they were in an SUV, on the side of the highway, in the middle of the day.

Hotch bit and licked her nipple and she quickly decided she didn't care where they were, as she ground her center into his eliciting a groan from Hotch.

Emily's hand went to his pants and she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She massaged his dick through his boxers, as her other hand held the back of his neck. "Fuck, you're so hard already." She said with a breathy moan in his ear, causing him to growl. "Missed me that much?" She added with an effortless, cocky chuckle.

Hotch ignored her and kissed her so she wouldn't say anything else. His hand moved to her pants and he unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down. Emily moved off of him and back into her seat so that she could remove her pants, and shoes. Hotch pushed his pants and boxers to his ankles and stroked his dick as he watched her. She climbed back on his lap and pushed her underwear to the side before slowly sinking down onto his length.

"God yes." Emily drawled out in a soft moan as her eyes fluttered shut. Hotch's fingers dug into her waist as she rode him easily in the cramped space. Hotch felt her tight heat engulf him and closed his eyes at the familiar feeling. She rode him faster and deeper, somehow not hitting her head on the ceiling.

Hotch was impressed, but he would never admit it. "You've done this before?" He asked as he watched her.

Emily smirked. "I don't kiss and tell." She said in a husky voice that made Hotch's dick twitch inside her. "Fuck that's deep." She cried as her head fell back. Her hand moved down her body and found her clit.

Hotch felt her tighten around him. He was sure his fingers were going to leave bruises on her waist. "Don't cum until I tell you to."

Emily's head fell forward again and she all but laughed. "Not a chance." She gasped as she grinded on Hotch deeper and played with her clit roughly. She felt her orgasm build in the pit of her stomach. Her back arched as she rolled her hips and came around him. "Fuck!." She cried as her eyes rolled back and her body tensed.

Hotch watched as she rode out her orgasm. "It really does get you off to disobey me." He concluded.

Emily scoffed. "You don't know what gets me off." Not her best line since he had just helped get her off.

"Get in the backseat." He demanded. Emily climbed off his lap and shimmied into the backseat. Hotch pulled his pants back up quickly and opened the door before opening the backdoor. When he opened the door Emily was spread out on the back seat, fingering herself slowly, waiting for him. His mouth went dry. "Waiting for an invitation?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hotch climbed into the backseat and closed the door quickly. He pulled his pants down again and sat on the seat. He stroked his dick and looked over her body. "Use your mouth for something useful Prentiss."

Ignoring what he said, Emily licked her lips as she slid off the seat and onto the floor of the SUV. She wrapped her hand around his dick and slowly began to move it up and down his length. She looked up at his dark eyes and smirked. "Try and keep your cool." She said before engulfing him into her warm mouth, before Hotch could respond. His eyes squeezed shut as his body thrust forward and a strained moan fell from his lips.

She moved her hand up and down the base of his dick as her mouth worked the top. Her tongue swirled around the head before Hotch watched as her cheeks hallowed and she began sucking. His hands balled into fists as she tortured him. Emily watched as her boss struggled to keep his control and she loved the feeling.

Emily's tongue licked from the tip to the base of his dick and then back. "Feel good?" She asked before deep throating him again and rendering him speechless. She smirked around his dick and continued sucking on his hard length, enjoying the power she had over him.

Hotch's hand tangled in her hair and held her in place. His hips moved forward, forcing his dick down his throat. "That's so good." He groaned before his hips moved back before quickly going forward again. Each time he tried to go deeper down her throat Emily gagged around his dick. She didn't care and he seemed to like it because every time she gagged his dick twitched. "This is much better than the usual bullshit that comes from your mouth." Emily rolled her eyes, anger flowing through her veins again and reminding her just how much she hated him.

He pulled on her hair, causing his dick to fall from her mouth. "Stay there." He ordered before getting up and moving behind her, with more difficultly in the cramped space. Emily placed her forearms on the seat and swayed her ass slightly, waiting for him to get behind her.

"Hurry up and fuck me." She huffed as he struggled to get in a good position.

"Some of us have never had sex in the back of a car before." Hotch responded with an attitude. He lined himself up with her entrance before practically slamming into her. Emily was jolted forward as a cry of surprise and pleasure fell from her lips. "Better?" He challenged with a whisper in her ear that made Emily's body tingle.

"Fuck me." She managed through gritted teeth and Hotch continued his thrusts. Hotch held onto her shoulders as he drove into her. Emily felt like she might get spilt into two but she didn't care. It would be a good way to go.

Emily got lost in the feeling of him deep inside her, stretching her body and filling it to the brim. She felt herself dripping wet as she got hate fucked by her boss as cars zoomed by them on the highway. She felt her body start to tense as her orgasm built. She was almost there when Hotch stopped deep inside her.

"I will actually kill you." Emily seethed, looking over her shoulder at Hotch, who just raised an eyebrow at her, not believing her. "Sure, call my bluff and see where it fucking gets you." She spat as she moved her ass against him, only moving an inch or so but creating a friction that was just short of pure bliss. Emily moaned and rested the top half of her body onto the seat.

Hotch started thrusting into her again and she responded with a loud moan. She extended one of her arms and pushed on the back of the seat to meet him for each thrust. Emily felt a wave of heat wash over her as the thrusts got quicker and harder.

Again when she was almost at her release Hotch stopped and pulled out of her. An annoyed cry fell from her mouth. "Why are you so infuriating?"

"I like pissing you off." He said simply, as he guided her to lie on the seat on her back.

"The truth comes out." Emily huffed sarcastically. She watched as Hotch's jaw tensed in response, as he stayed silent and lined himself up with her entrance again. He pushed into her slowly and filled her to the brim. Emily's breath caught in her throat as she focused on the feeling of his hard dick sliding in and out of her tight and dripping wet heat. She grabbed her boobs and roughly massaged them as one of Hotch's hands snaked down to her clit.

"You gonna let me cum this time?" Emily chocked out through moans.

Hotch slammed deep inside her and stayed still, rendering Emily speechless. "I'll think about it." Hotch responded with an evil grin.

"Oh my god!" Emily cried as she felt her orgasm begging to be released. Hotch's fingers moved on her clit and he loved the sounds she was making for him. Her face scrunched up in pleasure as she breathlessly panted below him. "Fuck yes." She moaned.

Emily's body tensed as she finally got her second orgasm. Hotch continued pounding into her relentlessly as she cried out in pleasure. A small part of him wanted her to cry out his name but he knew there was no chance in hell of that happening. Emily's hands grabbed her boobs and Hotch watched as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She chanted as her orgasm ran through her and her body rolled against Hotch's. He leaned close to her so that he could kiss her neck and Emily tilted her head to give him more access. Her hands ran through his hair and kept in place, cursing in her ear as her orgasm continued to coarse through her body.

She gasped for air as she felt herself finally come back to Earth. "Jesus Christ." She moaned, running a hand through her hair. "Mmmm." She moaned as she licked her lips and finally opened her eyes and met his cocky gaze.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, his tone making her want to slap him.

"Carful your ego is showing." Emily warned as her heart still raced, Hotch's lip twitched in anger. Hotch knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Looking down at her flustered body that was the source of his pleasure and his anger.

Emily watched as anger flicked through his eyes and felt his thrusts get faster and knew he was close. She smirked before speaking.

"You like fucking me? Using me to get your anger out?" Emily moaned breathlessly. "I can feel how much you fucking hate me and it feels so damn good."

Hotch growled at her and placed his hand over her mouth, which lasted about three seconds before Emily bit his hand and he moved it away with a scowl.

His pleasure was too much as he felt her purposefully clench her pussy around him. He pulled out of her quickly and came on her stomach with a series of loud groans. Emily watched as his body tensed and his eyes closed as he came across her stomach and boobs.

When he finally opened his eyes he looked down at her again and the sight of her almost made him hard again. He moved away from her and reached into the front seat to get her some napkins. He cleaned her off before starting to redress. "We need to hurry."

"Yeah I know." Emily responded as she buttoned up her pants, finishing getting dressed and climbing back into the front seat. She turned to look at him still struggling to put his clothes on in the cramped space. "We need to hurry." She said in a mocking tone as she turned back around in her seat and looked in the mirror to fix her appearance.

Hotch felt his anger build as he finished getting dressed and got out of the backseat and got back into the front seat. He started the car and got back on the highway without a word.

As they drove Emily wiped the smudged mascara from her eyes and reapplied her lipstick easily. "You should fix your hair." She said without looking at him as she finished fixing her makeup. Hotch flattened his hair with one hand before returning it back to the steering wheel.

"You love pulling my hair." He said with a cocky smirk. Emily rolled her eyes.

"Just trying to get you off me." She lied. Hotch laughed and Emily felt a wave of heat run through her body.

"You just can't admit that you keep crawling back to me." Hotch replied calmly. "That's fine by me."

"I keep crawling back? I'm not fucking driving am I?" Emily spat as she glared at her boss. "Drive faster." She demanded, suddenly realizing that she did not want to be sitting next to him any longer.

"Anything else you want me to do faster?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Emily yelled. "God, you are so annoying."

"You are not much better." Hotch countered. "Call JJ and tell her that we are running late because of traffic."

Emily called JJ and spat out something about heavy traffic and running late before she hung up. "Happy?" She said sarcastically.

"Hardly but it'll due."

Emily rolled her eyes and sighed. "You suck." She said looking at the road ahead of them.

"Ditto." Hotch agreed with an evil grin, earning him another glare from Emily, as they drove back to the BAU where nothing between them would change and no one would know that anything had happened.


End file.
